


ExtraOrdinary

by StormC1oud



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Regretful Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormC1oud/pseuds/StormC1oud
Summary: Idina Menzel's Extraordinary. Adrien broke up with Marinette and sees her on the TV. Thats it
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 355





	ExtraOrdinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic, please keep that in mind. If you have any suggestions on how to develop my writing that would be awesome. let me know if you want to see more.  
> Btw, if you have prompts for jasonette or any of the maribat, Romantic or platonic, please comment.

**I probably had a bit too much to drink**

**It's a little after midnight**

**you are probably asleep**

**I bet that you're surprised to hear from me**

Adrien stared at the T.V. with a look of absolute shock. He knew that she had moved on after their break up their freshman year of university, it had been years since he’s seen her. He was fine for a while, especially since his father had been arrested for terrorism as Hawkmoth a year before they broke up, and he was finally free to pursue his own dreams.

**I still have your number memorized**

**I know it's been eight years**

**But I still got these butterflies I know I might sound crazy**

Marinette was stunning. It looked like she had let her hair grow out after they revealed their identies to each other. She wore a knee length dress with a skin tone base and a black lace over lay. The tule collar and shoulder straps almost blended in with her skin, making the top of the lace on her chest almost look like it was floating. He’d seen that design in her sketch book before, the one she said she was going to wear when she debuted as a designer.

Adrien grabbed his phone from his pocket, hoping beyond hope that she hadn’t changed her number. He couldn’t believe in this moment that he had let her go.

“Hello?”

He knew she wasn’t still at the event; it was only a clip for the news, the event happening the previous day.

**And you might be married**

**And you might have moved on**

**But I have to ask before my nerve is gone**

God, she sounded the same. In the thirteen years he’s known her, her voice always was kind and careful.

“Mari? Hey, its, uh- its Adrien.”

“Oh.”

“Um, I just saw you on the T.V. wearing the design. Have you actually come out as a solo designer? I thought I would be the one seeing that design in person.”

**Cause I always wonder**

**If we could've have been something**

**Or is it all in my mind and**

“Adrien, why did you call me? You haven’t contacted me in almost eight years. And you call me at three in the fucking morning.”

Oh, that was new, she sounded truly mad at him. “I’m sorry, but I wanted to see how you were doing. So, how are you Mari?” he asked cautiously.

“Netti? Who are you talking to? Who the fuck calls in the middle of the night?” He heard a deep voice ask, the same grogginess as his Lady’s.

“Jay, I’ll handle this dear, go back to sleep. Adrien, you broke up with me, after all we went through together, and you didn’t want to stay friends.” Yeah, he remembered.

**I always wonder**

**Here I might have missed something**

**That we left behind and**

**Do you ever think of me**

**And have you wondered could we be**

**Something extraordinary**

“Just Mari, do you think we could have been something if I hadn’t?”

“I’m hanging up now, don’t call me again. If you need actual help from _her,_ call the Justice League.” Click.

Oh god, what had he done. Marinette was the greatest person he knew. She was Ladybug for crying out loud. And his stupidity and a moment of freedom had caused him to throw every thing they had away.

**I still remember how you looked at me**

**You took me in like there was no where else you'd rather be**

**And you made me feel beautiful**

Marinette was the only one who was willing to fight off the fangirls who latched on to him. The only one who took his feelings seriously. When they revealed their identities to each other and Gabriel was brought up as a suspect of Hawkmoth again, he could only trust her. No matter how much he didn’t want to believe it.

**I made a lot of mistakes**

**I'm not a kid anymore**

**But I'll never forget that I couldn't be yours**

The final confrontation wasn’t a fight like a lot of people would have guessed. All it took was Ladybug and Chat Noir showing up in his how to talk to him as Gabriel. Gorilla was the one to actually take him down in the end, his love for Adrien was more powerful than his loyalty to Gabriel. He was able to get the peacock miraculous first, with Nathalie slowly wasting away it wasn’t to hard. Then, when Ladybug and Chat Noir sat down in his office, Gorilla set the peacock brooch on his desk, the police came in as Ladybug’s yoyo knocked the butterfly miraculous off his tie. Hawkmoth was defeated with little fanfare.

**Cause I always wonder**

**If we could've have been something**

**Or is it all in my mind and**

Soon all the miraculous were back in the guardian’s possession, in Marinette’s possession, including the black cat. They stayed together for another year after that, slowly drifting apart with out the alter egos.

**I always wonder**

**Here I might have missed something**

**That we left behind and**

**Do you ever think of me**

**And have you wondered could we be**

**Something extraordinary**

_“Kitty? Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, M’Lady. Just thinking.”_

_“About?” she seemed worried._

_“Well, we’re no longer heroes. And there isn’t a whole lot keeping me here.”_

_They sat in her room with her sketching a new design. It is the one she wants to design for when she debuts as a solo designer. “Is there somewhere specific you want to go? We can go just about anywhere.”_

_“Mari, I think I want to travel by myself.”_

_“Oh, okay. Well I can stay here and continue what I’m doing, if you really want to travel alone, you know I’ll support you.” She moved over to him, sitting next to him on the chaise. Leaning over to give him a kiss._

**I never forgot the way you kiss me**

**I never forgot the way you touched me**

**And once I thought I heard you say**

**You love me**

_“I think we should break up.” Marinette jerked back; pain easily read across her face._

_“What?”_

_“We are no longer children fighting a supervillain. I want to leave Paris, at least for a while. You are in classes almost all the time. We aren’t actually headed in the same direction in our careers.”_

_“I understand, but Adrien, are you absolutely sure this is what you want? You know I love you with all my heart and only want what’s best for you. If we aren’t together, I still want to be your friend. I care about you.”_

_His only response was standing up, grabbing his stuff and leaving. The last thing he heard from her was a loud sob when he closed the door._

**I always wonder**

**If we could've have been something**

**Or is it all in my mind and**

Now, he sits in his too large house. He remembers hearing a rumor that Marinette moved out of Paris that month. He heard from Luka that she said being in Paris was too painful; from Kagami that she transferred her classes to GothamU. He remembers a new designer in America that wore a porcelain mask during fitting and consultations, he thought it was strange but then again, it was Gotham.

**I always wonder**

**Here I might have missed something**

**That we left behind and I never told you**

He regrets ever hurting his Lady. He searched her up after she hung up on him; she was married to a Jason Todd-Wayne, a mother to three children that they adopted from the looks of it. It also looks that her brand is called ‘Lady Luck’ and she was the small designer that wore a porcelain mask. He also saw that there was a new vigilante in the city; Miss Fortune. A vigilante who caused bad luck in those she battled and good luck to everyone else. She seemed to team up with Red Hood the most during normal patrols.

**That you've been the one thing I have wanted all this time**

**And do you ever think of me**

**And have you wondered could we be**

**Something extraordinary**

**Extraordinary**

God, Adrien felt like the biggest fool in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So it occurred to me while prepping it to post, that there may be some editing mistakes from copying it over from word. Please tell me there is an easier way. i really dont want to write in the AO3 thing. and i REALLY dont want to have to edit everything every time.


End file.
